


"I wouldn't be against that."

by anerdwithakoreanhaircut



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, top dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anerdwithakoreanhaircut/pseuds/anerdwithakoreanhaircut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan tops and is emotional and Phil’s a sarcastic sassy shit. written for phanweek.tumblr.com's day three nsfw prompt: top!dan. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I wouldn't be against that."

Dan lightly pushes Phil onto their bed, wasting no time and climbing on top of him, connecting their lips in a heated kiss. Phil’s hips are fidgeting, wanting to press up into Dan, but not knowing how far Dan wants to take this.

Phil breaks away from Dan, panting slightly, and asks, “So, how far are we taking this?” He bites his lip, bunching the front of Dan’s shirt in his hands.  

Dan responds by leaning back in and grounding his crotch into Phil’s. “Sex?”

Phil huffs out a laugh. “Way to be straightforward.”

“It’s the best way to be.” He kisses Phil’s lips, and moves down to his neck, slightly biting it.

“Mm, as much as I love your marks, we do have a few public appearances coming up. No marks above the collar line.” Phil says regrettably.

Dan sighs and rests his head on Phil’s shoulder. “Fine,” he groans. “But can I leave some here?” Dan kisses at the centre of Phil’s clothed chest, glancing back up for permission.

“Yeah,” Phil breathes out. He sits up quickly to yank his shirt off,, laying back down just as quickly to let Dan do his work.

Dan starts nipping at his skin, having to move his body down further so their crotches are no longer lined up. He situates himself so he’s lined up with Phil’s thigh. He’s slow to move, more concentrated on making a mark. Phil, however, is getting more turned on and is missing the contact.

Dan moves his mouth to his nipple, swirling his tongue around the erect bud. Phil runs his hand up the back of Dan’s head, finding hair long enough to grip. He slips his other hand down his front, palming himself softly. A quiet moan slips from his mouth, his hips slightly jerking up at the contact.

Dan sits up then and pulls his shirt over his head.. He unbuckles Phil’s belt and undoes his zip, yanking Phil’s jeans and boxers off in one go. Dan has a little more trouble trying to get his jeans off, but still manages to not trip and fall over-for once.

“Hey, I’m proud of you,” Phil teasingly remarks. “Maybe the only bruises you’ll walk away with today were made by me.”

“Shut up,” Dan laughs. He goes to his nightstand and gets their lube and a condom. He crawls back onto Phil, and they take the same position they had earlier. Dan kisses Phil’s neck some more, taking Phil’s cock in his hand and strokes slowly down his shaft.

“Are you okay with me topping today?” Dan says as he pulls away from Phil’s neck. He grimaces as he realises he’s made a mark. “Whoops.”

“Yeah, that’d be gr-great,” Phil’s breath hitches as Dan slides his palm over the tip of his cock.

Dan smiles as he watches Phil already turning into a mess, squirming and bucking his hips up into Dan’s hand. He kisses his way down, breathing hotly over Phil’s tip before licking over it once.

“Hand me a pillow, please?” he continues running his tongue over Phil’s tip, gently sucking just as Phil reaches for the pillow.

“God,” Phil moans, unable to help the jerk of his hips. “Sorry.” he gets the pillow and hands it to Dan.

“I was expecting that reaction tbh,” he takes the pillow and motions for Phil to raise his back end.

“Okay, you need to stop using abbreviations,” Phil jokingly rolls his eyes. He helps Dan get the pillow under his bum. They saw this tip online a few weeks ago: if you have anal sex and the taker is lying on their back, put the pillow under their ass to elevate it, and not only is it easier for the giver to, well, give, but it’ll also help for deeper penetration.

“It’s part of who I am Phil,” Dan jokes, grabbing the lube and pouring some onto his fingers, rubbing it around to warm it up a bit. “Ready baby?”

Phil nods his head, and Dan knows he’s already tensing up, so he ducks his head down and takes Phil’s tip in his mouth, slowly sliding a finger in Phil at the same time. He shifts his eyes  to Phil’s face as he swirls his finger around, stretching him slowly and making sure he’s not moving too quickly. Phil’s always needed a more gentle touch and slow pace when it comes to stretching, so Dan always pays extra attention to Phil’s reactions. He’s learned distractions are the easiest way to get Phil’s mind away from the actual stretching process.

Before long, Dan’s deepthroating Phil, moaning and sending vibrations through his cock. He has three fingers moving in as many directions, twisting and turning and pumping in and out, making sure Phil’s properly stretched and ready for him.

He takes his mouth off Phil to ask, “You ready?”

Phil nods his head quickly at first, until a rush of dizziness rushes through him, sweat quickly forming beads on his forehead. “Oh, no, I need to sit up.”

“Alright,” Dan says, slightly worried. “What’s wrong?”

Phil sits up as slowly as possible, pulling the pillow away. “Just a bit of altitude sickness is all.”

Dan’s torn between feeling bad for Phil and guilty for still wanting to fuck him.

“Do you need to rest for a bit?” He’s hard, and he wants to keep it that way, however Phil’s well-being needs to be priority.

“No, I only need a moment.” He takes a few deep breaths, feeling the dizziness subside. “Alright, let’s fuck.”

Dan lets out a surprised laugh at Phil’s vulgar words. “Are you sure?”

“Yep,” Phil pushes himself up the bed, shoving a pillow under his head instead. He shamelessly spreads his ass, bending his legs to his chest. “Put your cock in me.”

Dan’s face blushes brightly as he takes in the scene. He grabs the lube and condom, spreading a thin layer of lube on himself before putting the dry condom on and lubing the condom up generously. The bed dips as he kneels in front of Phil, stroking himself as he stares at his boyfriend’s naked body. He leans forward, sliding his hand up the bottom of Phil’s thigh and keeps it there. His legs are parallel with Phil’s, and he’s lining himself up with Phil’s cock. He rocks gently, highly enjoying the feeling of Phil’s cock on his. His eyes flick across Phil’s face before he leans in and kisses Phil for a long moment. He brings his hips back, grabbing his own cock and lining himself up with Phil’s rim.

He slowly pushes in until he doesn’t have any more length to push in and just stays like that for a bit, partially to let Phil adjust, but mostly so he can just enjoy the feeling of being this close to Phil. In this moment, everything they’ve accomplished this year flashes through his head.

He feels close to tears as he’s overcome with all these emotions.

“I love you so, so fucking much,” he whispers as he studies Phil’s face.

A shy grin pushes its way onto Phil’s face. “Dan, who knew you could be so sappy?”

Dan giggles. “Shut up, Lester.”

“Make me.”

Dan rushes forward, connecting his lips with Phil’s. Just as their tongues start dancing, he starts to rock smoothly in and out of Phil, and immediately realising that he needs to change his position. Without disconnecting himself from Phil, he slides his legs up so he’s kneeling instead of lying flat out.

It doesn’t take long before things heat up and he’s thrusting in and out of Phil quickly. Dan’s leaning his forehead on Phil’s, and they’re not really kissing anymore, more just panting into each other’s mouth. Dan squeezes his eyes tightly as Phil clenches around him. He moans loudly, moving more erratically and reaching down to stroke Phil’s cock.

He can feel the fire starting to burn in his abdomen, and he starts angling his hips to start hitting Phil’s prostate. He knows he hits it when Phil shouts out, and continuously moaning loudly as Dan keeps the angle. He grips Phil tighter, and rubs his thumb over his leaking tip. He twists his wrist as he strokes down, and Phil comes without warning. His rim starts convulsing, pulsing around Dan’s cock and with a few more thrusts, Dan comes hard, letting out a high pitched moan.

Dan collapses on Phil, the burning his legs finally getting to him.

“Dan, you need to get your sweaty body off of me,” Phil seemingly jokes. He gives Dan a light push, and, not without a lot of complaining, he rolls off of him. Phil stretches out his legs, finally, and he feels a cramp forming in his calf.

“That was fucking amazing,” Dan says, breathing hard. “I need to top more often.”

Phil smirks at the ceiling. “I wouldn’t be against that.”


End file.
